


Heir Apparent

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff sorta, Gen, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Lotor has just been put in command of the Galra Empire, but he feels displeased about it. His general, Acxa, decides to join him in some sparring. (Lotor x Acxa, Canon)





	Heir Apparent

Prince Lotor walked out of Haggar's chamber, a look of anger on his face. His father, Emperor Zarkon, a man who he both respected and despised, had recently been struck down by the Voltron Lions, requiring life support. Now, he had been summoned from the far reaches of the universe to take his place, something he wasn't too happy about.

As he walked down the corridor of the Galra command ship, one of his generals, Acxa, approached him. She was a slender, blue skinned, woman who like himself, was half Galra.

"Sir, I take it your meeting with Priestess Haggar didn't go well?" She inquired, walking alongside her commander.

"It went fine, Acxa," Lotor told her. "Well, as fine as that witch saw it. I am in command finally, but any day now my father could awaken and return to power."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Lotor sighed. "My father was too focused on the Voltron lions themselves, he never saw how his own empire was struggling. If I bring my sense of unity to the empire, only then, will we be able to crush our enemies, but no, he didn't see things my way."

Acxa put her hand on his shoulder. "You're doing fine, sir, and no matter what happens, myself and your other generals will be by your side."

"You always were loyal, Acxa," Lotor admitted. "I admire that about you, as much as I admire how beautiful you are."

Acxa blushed. "That is kind of you to say sir."

"But I know that as long as my father is alive, even barely," Lotor said. "I will never be able to realise my own goals for this empire."

Acxa held his hand. "I will do anything in my power to help you realise your goals, Lotor, out of my own heart and out of my own loyalty to the empire."

Lotor smiled. "Acxa, would you mind sparring with me a while? It has been some time since I have seen combat on my own."

Acxa nodded. "Most certainly, sir."

xXx

 

Some time later, the two of them were in the training deck on Lotor's ship. Both of them were armed with sabres and wearing helmets to protect themselves.

"Don't hold back, Acxa," Lotor told his general. "Just because I'm a little rusty with the blade, doesn't mean I won't go all out."

"I don't intend to, sir," Acxa responded.

"Then, my dear Acxa," Lotor said confidently. "En garde."

Acxa charged at Lotor and their swords connected tightly, the two pressing against one another.

Lotor pushed Acxa back and slashed his sabre at her several times, his general dodging the attacks with ease.

Acxa then saw an opening and slashed at Lotor's side, knocking him off balance.

Lotor chuckled. "Impressive maneuver, Acxa."

"You taught me that one, sir," Acxa reminded him.

"So I did," Lotor remarked. "Well, here's a move I didn't teach you." He leaped into the air, twirling around with amazing speed, slamming his blade against Acxa's.

Acxa blocked the slash, dueling against Lotor again. "I must admit, that was impressive."

Lotor moved back and held his sword up. "I'm a master combatant, Acxa."

"That I know," She responded.

Lotor then lept forward, slashing at her legs.

Acxa jumped up, twirling over Lotor and landing behind him but as she turned around, Lotor struck her in the back. Acxa was off balance, but she managed to grab her sabre and fully turn around, blocking Lotor's blade once more.

Lotor smiled. "This is fun."

"This not fun, this is sport," Acxa said.

Lotor then slashed at Acxa's leg again, knocking to the ground, clearly at Lotor's mercy. Lotor held his sword up to her face, smiling. "This is over now, Acxa. I've had my fun."

Acxa then smirked. "I've not." She then reached her leg behind Lotor, kicking him to the ground in front of her and she leapt on top of him, grinning. She then removed her helmet. "Let me show you my loyalty."

Lotor smiled. "By all means."

Acxa removed his helmet and leaned down towards Lotor's face, kissing his lips passionately.

Lotor kissed back, wrapping his arms around Acxa as they kissed on the training room floor.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Ah Prince Lotor, or space Hans as I like to call him. I've been wanting to write him for sometime, especially since he is just... well, Hans with purple skin and silver hair. As for pairing him with his general, Acxa, I got the feeling in the new season that Acxa had some form of feelings for him, not sure if that's accurate, but I did get that sort of feeling. In terms of continuity wise, this takes place just before Season 3. Hope to see you next time!


End file.
